The Year Alone
by wyckedfyre
Summary: Shingyouji is finally a third-year but is now at Shidou alone. Everyone has else had graduated. Even Misu seems so far away. Further now that an old friend from home has arrived at Shidou to reconnect with Shingyouji. - This follows my other story Trust Me. It is recommend you read it first. Rating will change to M when Mature content added (and it will be)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, a lot sooner than expected. I've been trying to work on other things, but it appears I cliffhangered myself. Misu and Shingyouji would not let me work on my book without resolving their story first. So here's the first part of my new story.

This is a continuation of the my other story Trust Me. Things that happen in this story assume you've read it, just like it's assumed you've watched the movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in this story. Kago Haruka is mine, even though I don't really want to claim him and kind of hate him.

This story will contain Male on Male relationship with adult content later. It's assumed you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that.

* * *

Shingyouji stood bare chested before the bathroom mirror. The necklace and ring hanging from his neck. His fingers wrapped around the ring and held it tightly. Misu's last gift to him before leaving for college. And while Shingyouji was now alone he held a piece of his Arata-san close to his heart everyday. The thought both saddened him and made him smile.

He slipped his school dress shirt on and carefully did each button, tucking his shirt into his pants. He wrapped the tie around his neck and twisted it into place. He left the bathroom and pulled his jacket out of his closet, quickly throwing it on. He smoothed the fabric down with his hands. He picked his school bag up off his bed and swung it over his shoulder. Lastly he slipped on his shoes. He stood before the bedroom door, physically ready, but not mentally ready for the first day of the last year of school.

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was filled with the chaos of the first years and the calm of the third years, with the second years somewhere in between. With a group of third years Shingyouji headed for his first class. At lunch time he sat with his classmates trying not to think about everyone that he was missing. After lunch he headed back to class, his eyes glancing down the hallway to the executive room. A slight blush appeared as he thought of the last time he was in that room. He shook the memory away and hurried to class. At the end of the day he headed back to the dorm alone. With no Misu to visit he had a lot more alone time on his hands.

After an hour of studying Shingyouji closed his books and stretched. Time for dinner. He exited his room and found the hallway empty. He made his way quietly to the cafeteria and ate by himself. For the moment he was enjoying the peace. As he finished his meal he set his tray on the counter.

"Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji stopped. His heart skipped a beat.

"Mitsu?"

A cold chill ran through Shingyouji. He turned slowly.

"Kago-kun?"

"Mitsu? You call me Haruka. You know that."

"Kago-kun, what are you doing here?" Shingyouji stared at the young boy standing before him, wearing a Shidou uniform.

"This is a surprise, for you. I just started." Kago took a step closer to Shingyouji who took an involuntary step backwards right into the counter.

"You're a student here?" Shingyouji stared at the uniform, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Well you left so quickly, and I haven't seen you since you said goodbye. When your father told me you were going to school here I knew I had to come here to. I saw you when I came to take the tests, but I wanted it to be a surprise. You were with a bunch of other people then. Are they not here?"

Shingyouji slid sideways on the counter adding more distance between him and Kago.

"They graduated last year."

"Oh, then does that mean all your friends are gone? Ah well, I am here, so that's all you need."

Kago took another step closer. A large crowd of third years entered the cafeteria. Kago glanced away. Shingyouji took that opportunity to escape.

"I have to go Kago-kun, see you later." The crowd of third years parted for Shingyouji as he rushed through them. He heard Kago call out after him but he ignored it and kept moving. In the hallways he was careful not to run as to not catch any trouble on the first day, though he moved as quickly as possible back to his room. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. He slid down to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees, his head leaning into his arms. He wouldn't cry, couldn't cry. He'd shed enough tears over Kago Haruka, but how was he going to survive going to school with him, alone.

* * *

The first week was a game of cat and mouse. Shingyouji did everything he could to avoid Kago. And those times he couldn't avoid him he tried to find other people to be around. Each time Kago would come uncomfortably close and Shingyouji would side step away.

Kago Haruka was from his home town, and at one time had been a childhood friend, his best friend. Though Kago was younger he and Shingyouji found they shared a lot of the same interests. As they grew older Kago's friendship changed. He would put his arm around Shingyouji's shoulder when they watched tv. Walking back from school he would grab Shingyouji's hand and hold it too tight. He would kick Shingyouji when he did something Kago didn't like. And each time Shingyouji cried out it was always in childhood good fun. Then the lying started.

It started with small silly things, like who took the balls out at lunch and left them outside. But then the lies turned bigger, getting Shingyouji into trouble that Kago always started. When Shingyouji finally realized what was happening and had enough, he tried to distance himself, but Kago wouldn't let him at first. Kago threatened that he would tell everyone stories about their alone time together and what Shingyouji had done to him. And being the younger and innocent looking, everyone always believed Kago. But that changed when Kago heard the news about Shingyouji's parents getting a divorce. Shingyouji never knew exactly why that stopped Kago, but as soon as the news was out the threats stopped. Kago went back to being his old self. No lying, no touching. Shingyouji was grateful, but he knew he could never trust Kago again. When he got into Shidou he left Kago behind, hoping that would forever be the end dealing with Kago's manipulations.

And now Kago was here, at Shidou, and Shingyouji was alone. Kago had followed him and was back to his tricks. He had not yet started lying, but Shingyouji was afraid it was a matter of time. Instead it was the touching. Grabbing his hand in the hallway, taking his arm during lunch, always standing too close. His classmates were giving him looks, whispering as he walked by. Every once in awhile he could hear the word Misu come from their lips. Each time it stung.

The necklace weighed heavily on his neck, but currently it offered his only support. Hidden from everyone's view he could feel the weight of the ring as it pressed against his chest. During that week he spoke to Misu once on the phone, but could not find the strength to talk about Kago. All he wanted to do was listen to Misu talk. To listen to his calm voice and find the support from there.

"Mitsu."

"Kago-kun."

"Mitsu, I wish you would call me Haruka again. Aren't we friends?" Kago grabbed Shingyouji's hand. Shingyouji tried to pull away, but Kago tightened his hold squeezing harder than he should. "Mitsu, please call me Haruka."

"Haruka."

Kago loosened his grip but not his hand. "Thank you Mitsu. So who is this Misu-san everyone keeps whispering about?"

Shingyouji froze. "What do you mean?"

"I keep hearing his name getting whispered nearly every time I get near you. Who was he?"

Shingyouji had to stop his hand from reaching for his necklace as he lied. "Nobody. I mean he was a student here, the student council president, but that's it. I don't know why you keep hearing his name."

"If you say so." Kago smiled. "See you later, Mitsu." Kago released Shingyouji's hand and went running off down the hallway.

* * *

Another few weeks and more of same. A daily game of hide and seek. Shingyouji took his meals at odd hours, returned to his room at different times and tried to walk with groups of people wherever he went. Some days he was successful at never seeing Kago at all, others he couldn't shake him.

After a month and a half at school Kago caught him alone.

"Mistu?

"Haruka?"

"You were dating Misu-san."

"I...Haruka that's personal."

"But we're friends. You can tell me everything. You were, weren't you?"

Shingyouji realized the lying would no longer work. He looked Kago straight in the eye. "Yes I am."

"Am?" Kago took a few steps back away from Shingyouji. "You are still seeing him?"

"Yes." Shingyouji raised his hand and put in on his chest, feeling the ring there, gathering strength from it. "I belong to him. I love him."

"I see." Kago took another step backwards. "I have to go."

Kago turned and walked away quickly, not looking back once. Shingyouji watched as he walked away. He held his hand against his chest a little longer, trying to find hope in Kago's reaction.

Over the next few weeks Shingyouji saw very little of Kago. He was keeping his distance and Shingyouji was truly hopeful that it was over with Kago's obsession. He returned to a normal routine. Eating dinner at a normal time with his classmates, no longer hiding in his room, walking the hallways without scanning each corner.

On one pleasant Sunday afternoon off, the announcement came over that he had a phone call.

"Shingyouji."

"Arata-san."

"You sound...happy."

"I am."

"Have you been studying well?"

"I have. Though it's hard without you. I don't know how you studied with all the other things you did. I just have classes and Kendo."

"It wasn't easy for me Shingyouji. I worked hard. As I know you are."

"I am trying. I feel like I am doing well in class, and I have more time to study this year."

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san."

"Summer vacation is coming up in a month, and my mother has insisted that I invite you for a visit."

"Your mother? I would like to see her again, but.."

"And she would to see you again too, and she is insisting that it is time you meet my father."

"Your father?" Shingyouji's voice dropped low.

"Shingyouji, I need to see you again, soon."

"Do you think it will be alright? My visiting?"

"Shingyouji if my mother says so, it will be. She will make the arrangements for you. She is best at making travel plans. But don't tell my father that."

"I wouldn't say anything to your father."

"You might have to talk to my mother to make complete plans. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes Arata-san, I am."

"She will want you to stay with us at the house. Which means a lot of close contact with them."

"As long as you are there it will be alright."

"Yes Shingyouji, as I am staying there as well, you will be with me. My mother will set you up in the guest room."

"I understand Arata-san."

"I'm sorry Shingyouji, but I can not talk long today. I have a study group that is meeting soon. But I wanted to make sure I gave you my mother's invitation, and...to talk to you."

"I understand Arata-san."

"Good-bye Shingyouji. I will call again in a few days."

"Good-bye Arata-san."

Shingyouji hung up the phone and turned around. Kago stood a few feet away, watching him.

"Was that Misu-san?"

Shingyouji sighed.

"Yes Haruka." Shingyouji turned to walk away.

"You will be seeing him over the summer break?"

"Yes I am." Shingyouji took another step away.

"And you will be staying with his family?"

"Yes I am Haruka." Another step.

"Do they know about you two?"

Shingyouji stopped. A question he had not asked himself, didn't want to ask. And the one person he never wanted asking was the one to say it outloud.

"Good-bye Haruka." Shingyouji disappeared quickly around the hallway corner. His good mood evaporating with every step he took.

"See you soon Mitsu."

* * *

Two days later Kago cornered him inside the library. Shingyouji had been looking for a book and was caught alone and unaware.

"Mitsu, I am worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me Haruka?"

"I am worried about you and Misu-san."

"Please don't be." Shingyouji searched for a way to escape, but was blocked in by the wall of books and Kago.

"And what might happen to you two if his family found out about you."

Shingyouji meet Kago's eyes. The boy smiled wide, his teeth showing.

"Hakura, why…"

"He's staying with them right now, while he goes to college isn't he?"

"How do you know that?" Shingyouji stepped forward, his hands clenching into fists.

"One of my chores is to clean the Student Affairs Office. I was able to look at his records when I was alone." Kago dropped his smile and lowered his eyes in an effort to look innocent.

"You're not suppose to touch those."

"I know, but I did it for you. I just wanted to see who this Misu-san is. You're my friend after all and this is such a big secret for him to ask you to keep. But now I share the secret with Mitsu. I can help keep the secret from Misu Natsu and Misu Ryou."

Shingyouji felt the world slide out from beneath him. He backed into the bookshelf for support. Shingyouji's head ached, his heart pounded hard in his chest, his fingers stung from clenching them too tight. Kago reached out and wrapped his hand around one of Shingyouji's clenched fists. Shingyouji recoiled backwards, away from his touch.

"Don't be upset Mitsu, I know it hurts to keep such a big secret. But I am here to help. Let me help you."

Kago touched Shingyouji again, firmly pulling on his clenched fingers. Shingyouji slowly opened his hands. Kago wrapped his fingers between Shingyouji's and squeezed hard once and then relaxed.

"I will keep your secret Mitsu. Don't be afraid." Kago leaned in and kissed Shingyouji on the cheek. "Now smile as your friend is offering you support, and you should be happy."

Shingyouji smiled as small tears formed in his eyes. His head still hurt, his heart still pounded in his chest, and his fingers stung even more, but he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this resolves some of the cliff hanger pain I caused others and myself. This isn't the end. The story is called the Year Alone, so it will be the whole year of Shingyouji at Shidou in his third year. But it might take me awhile to get chapter 3 up as I work on my two other story and book. But I promise to make it worth the wait, once I get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in this story. Kago Haruka is mine, and I still hate the little bastard.

* * *

Shingyouji had done everything he could to plan for his trip. He had spoken with Misu Natsu twice. Misu had a special class during the summer break that he couldn't miss, so Natsu would pick him up from the train station. She had arranged to meet him outside by the car park. He was scheduled to stay for a whole week. Shingyouji had argued that was too long to use their hospitality, but Natsu had persuaded him that it was for the best. He had spoken with his grandmother letting her know that he would visit her and his father later in the break.

He had planned for everything, everything except for Kago. For the last month Kago had been by his side nearly every moment. Shingyouji stopped listening to any more whispers, until they finally died away. He faked his smile each time Kago was around, but whenever he wasn't looking he couldn't pretend. He tried hard to study, but his thoughts were often distracted. His mood worsened with each day. Misu once asked him about it on one of their phone calls, but Shingyouji said nothing as Kago sat feet away, watching him. He had stopped wearing the necklace, afraid of what Kago would do if he found it on him. Instead he would clutch it in his hands as he slept at night, hoping to escape into his dreams and be with Arata-san.

The only bright spot Shingyouji had was the upcoming summer holiday. He was finally going to see Misu. He hid his excitement as best he could. He knew he would also be in Misu's parent's house, and that was a dangerous place to be, but as long as he could be by Misu's side, and see him, that was all that mattered. He would be Misu's friend and he would be happy again, at least for that week.

Except there was still Kago. Three days before his trip, Shingyouji was called into the Student Affairs Office to speak with Kaka-sensei. Kago was there. Shingyouji felt a chill go to his very bones.

"Shingyouji-kun, Kago-kun has told me you are going to _ for the first week of the holiday."

"Yes Kaka-sensei."

"Ah that's good news then. Kago-kun needs to travel there as well, as he has family that he needs to visit. I was hoping that you will would be willing to escort him there."

Shingyouji looked over to Kago who smiled brightly at him. A loud no wanted to scream through Shingyouji's lips. There had to be some excuse, any excuse he could give to say no.

"I can take him as far as the train station in the city, as someone is picking me up once I am there."

"Will that work for you Kago-kun?"

Kago hopped up in his chair. "Yes, that's fine. I can take a bus to my Aunt's house from the train station. Thank you Mitsu." Kago took Shingyouji's hand and squeezed hard. Shingyouji winced in pain until Kago relaxed his hold.

"Kago-kun."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Would you please excuse Shingyouji-kun and I for a moment. I need to speak with him alone about something else."

"Of course Sensei. I will see you later Mitsu." Kago jumped up and hurried out of the room, closing the office door behind him.

"Shingyouji-kun, is everything okay?"

Shingyouji hesitated a moment. All the words wanted to come flooding out of him. To explain all that Kago had done to hurt him and of his manipulations, but he couldn't say the words. "Yes Sensei, I'm okay."

"I only ask as some of your teachers have noticed a reduction in your grades and your participation in class. They are concerned about you."

"I am sorry Sensei to cause them concern. I'm fine."

"And are you really okay with escorting Kago-kun on the train?"

Again the words threatened to spill out, but he stopped. Just like when they were younger Kago's innocent face would protect him. When he was younger Shingyouji had learned over time to just keep quiet. He only had to survive the rest of the school year. Alone.

"Yes Sensei, I don't mind."

"Then you are free to go Shingyouji-kun. But please feel free to come at any time if you need to talk."

Shingyouji stood up and bowed. "Yes Sensei, I will."

Shingyouji opened the office door and stepped out into the main office. He headed back toward his room. As he rounded a corner Kago stood before him.

"Mitsu, is Misu-san picking you up?"

"No Haruka."

"Oh, then his mother."

"It doesn't matter who is picking me up Haruka, you are taking the bus once we get there."

"I'm just worried about you Mistu, being with his family, keeping secrets. You should come stay with me at my Aunt's house. It would be safer."

Shingyouji shuddered at the thought. "Thank you Hakura, but no. I have already made arrangements with his family. It would be rude to change plans now."

"But if they found out, you and Misu-san couldn't be together."

"Don't worry about me Haruka, I am going as Arata-san's friend and guest. That's all."

"But."

"Haruka, I will not be changing my plans."

"Okay Mitsu, if you feel it's best." Kago pouted for a moment before suddenly smiling again. "At least we get the train ride together. Thank you for taking me with you."

Kago stepped forward throwing his arms around Shingyouji waist. Shingyouji tried to pull away but Kago held him tight.

"Thank you Mitsu." Kago leaned back and kissed Shingyouji hard on the lips.

Shingyouji shoved Kago away. "Haruka, stop." The boy stumbled over his feet and nearly fell, catching the wall instead.

"Shingyouji-kun, what's happening out here?"

Shingyouji turned quickly. "Kaka-sensei." Shingyouji bowed. "I'm sorry."

Kago pushed himself off the wall. "It's my fault Sensei, Mitsu was running around the corner and I got in his way."

"Shingyouji-kun, you know you are not suppose to be running in school. Please slow down."

Shingyouji bowed. "Yes Sensei."

"Though it's lucky for me he ran into you Kago-kun. I have something that must be done before summer break and I realized I am behind Would you mind assisting me in the office?"

Kago looked at Shingyouji. "But I was going to…"

"I would really appreciate it Kago-kun."

Kago bowed his head. "Yes Sensei, I will help."

"Thank you, Kago-kun. Shingyouji-kun you are excused. And no more running."

Shingyouji bowed again. "Yes Sensei, thank you." Shingyouji escaped quickly, leaving Kago behind staring as his back. Shingyouji hurried to his room. He pulled open his bedside drawer and grabbed his necklace. He held it tight against his chest, next to his heart. Three more days and he would be by Misu's side again, and safe. And while he would have to take Kago with him, at least he would be able to send him on his way before he got any where near the Misu family. Before he had a chance to say anything to them. Shingyouji lowered his hands and placed the necklace back in the drawer, where it would remain safe for now.

* * *

The train was running late. Shingyouji stood with Kago on the platform awaiting its arrival. The boy gripped his hand, always holding it too tightly. He had taken hold the first moment they arrived at the station and had not let go since. Every second the train was late Shingyouji feared it never arriving at all a little more. He breathed a sigh of relief when the announcement came that the train was on approach.

Kago only released his hand once they train arrived and the were boarding. Kago ran ahead. Shingyouji considered taking a different seat but knew Kago would just follow him back. Kago sat by the window and Shingyouji sat next to him in the aisle seat. The trip was filled with Kago's constant ramblings and touching. Shingyouji did his best to avoid Kago's touch and yet smile.

As they neared their destination the train became filled to capacity with passengers. Shingyouji saw a perfect opportunity to distance himself from Kago as an older lady boarded the train. He jumped from his seat and offered it to her. He ignored the glare Kago gave him. All he could do was smile. He was so close to his destination. Kago would be on a bus and out of his life for the rest of the summer vacation, he would be with Arata-san that whole week and all of that would be happening in just a few stops. And nothing could spoil it now.

Shingyouji's heart beat a little faster as the train pulled into his stop. It was still running late and he hoped that it hadn't be a problem for Misu Natsu. The crowd of passengers around him stood as it appeared nearly half the train was getting off at this same stop. As Shingyouji was already standing he managed to get a few people ahead of Kago. He followed the slow crawl of people off the train and out on to the platform. For half a second he felt free. Then Kago called his name. Shingyouji turned.

"Mitsu, wait up." Kago jumped off the train and ran up to him, grabbing his hand. "It's not too late, you can still come with me."

Shingyouji could just smile. Just a few more minutes and then he would be free.

Kago yanked his arm, turning him around. Face to face with Misu. Shingyouji's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Arata-san? I didn't expect you to be here."

"Obviously. My class was canceled so I came to get you instead of my mother."

Kago squeezed Shingyouji's hand tight, too tight. "So you're Misu-kun. I've been looking forward to meeting you." Misu looked at Kago.

"And you are?"

Shingyouji opened his mouth to respond but Kago lifted their locked hands before he could speak.

"Can't you guess?" Shingyouji could feel all of his happiness slip away. In one move Kago had hurt him more than any other time before. The tears he had fought back for so long pooled in his eyes. Misu looked at him and the pain stabbed him even deeper.

"Arata-san, please."

Misu looked away from him and down at Kago's painful hold on his hands.

"Shingyouji, stop."

Shingyouji felt his world slip away from him. It was over, he was now alone. He couldn't stop the tears as they slid from his eyes, didn't want to stop them.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing, but let go of Shingyouji's hand right now." Shingyouji and Kago stared at Misu.

"But, I'm…"

"You're what?" Misu leaned in close to Kago and whispered "You're Shingyouji's new boyfriend, his lover?" Kago's face flushed. "I don't think so. Shingyouji's mine. He will be, forever. You're nobody. Now...Let...Go...Of...His...Hand." Kago quickly dropped Shingyouji's hand. Misu smiled at him. "Now don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Mitsu was taking me to the bus stop."

"Over there." Misu pointed, then reached down and gently took Shingyouji's hand in his own, leading him away, turning his back on Kago. Shingyouji could only stare at Misu's back as they walked through the crowd. The tears drying on his cheeks. Misu maneuvered them through the station and outside. He lead them to the carpark and to small black sedan. Without saying a word Misu took Shingyouji's bag and threw it into the back seat. He opened the passenger door for Shingyouji and helped him inside. Shingyouji watched from his seat as Misu walked around the car and climbed in the drivers seat.

Still without speaking Misu started the car and pulled out of the lot, and drove away from the train station. Shingyouji waited patiently as he watched Misu out of the corner of his eye. Misu kept his attention focused on the road. After 20 minutes Misu pulled into the driveway of a beautiful medium modern 2 story home. Misu opened his car door and got out. Shingyouji followed his lead. Shingyouji opened the back door and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. He followed Misu up the front path and in through the front door.

"Arata, is that you?" A female voice called from inside the house.

"Yes mother." Misu called back.

"And is Shingyouji-kun with you?"

"Of course."

Natsu appeared out of a side room, smiling, arms spread wide. "Shingyouji-kun, I am so happy to see you." She wrapped her arms around Shingyouji and held him tight. For a second Shingyouji didn't know how to respond. And then he lifted his arms and hugged her back, the tears threatening to return. Natsu released him from her hug, but still held his arms. "We are so happy that you agreed to spend the week with us. I know Arata has missed spending time with you. Haven't you Arata?"

"Yes mother. In fact I would like to show Shingyouji to his room, and the house before father gets home for dinner."

"That's fine. He won't be home for a few hours, and I...I need to go...out. Arata may I have the car keys."

Misu handed the keys off to his mother's waiting hand.

"Don't forget to show him your room Arata."

"I will mother."

"Shingyouji I will see you later."

"Thank you Misu-san." His voice sounding weak to his ears. Natsu looked at Shingyouji, then looked to Misu.

"Of course Shingyouji-kun, it's our pleasure to have you here. Please feel free to think of this as your home any time you are here." Natsu suddenly grabbed him into a hug again. She whispered quietly into his ear. "And thank you for being Arata's friend." Shingyouji felt a pain stab his heart. How much would it break her heart to learn about her son, and learn about his relationship with Misu.

"Mother."

"Ah yes, sorry." She released Shingyouji. "I will see you two in a few hours." Natsu turned and walked out the front door leaving them standing alone in the main hallway.

"Shingyouji, follow me." The first words Misu had spoken to him since they had left the train station. While he had sent Kago away Shingyouji didn't like the look in Misu's eyes. Misu had never been like this before. It wasn't anger, it was something worse. It looked like pain. And worst of all, he knew he was the cause of Misu's pain.

Misu walked down the hallway passing room after room, not saying a word. Shingyouji followed closely, his eyes trained on Misu's back. Misu lead them up a back staircase and into the first room on the left. It was a simple room with a large bed in the center, a dresser, a wardrobe and two bedside tables with lamps. Misu turned towards Shingyouji. He grabbed Shingyouji's bag out of his hands and threw it on the bed. He turned and walked out of the room. Shingyouji stood there for a moment confused.

"Shingyouji." Misu called.

Shingyouji ran out of his room and found Misu standing in front of the next doorway down. He walked inside and Shingyouji followed. This was clearly Misu's bedroom. A twin bed was pushed against the wall, and desk lined with books was against the other wall. In the center was a wardrobe that matched the one in the guest room and a dresser below a small window letting in the afternoon sun. In addition to the books on the desk there was also a bookshelf filled with more books.

As Shingyouji looked around the room he became aware that Misu was staring at him. He turned to face him, but could not meet his eyes. His head dropped low as he felt the tears returning. He didn't want to hear what Misu was going to say. He knew he had broken Misu's heart today. He reached up to his neck and around for the necklace. He had risked wearing it today as he didn't want to meet Misu without it on. He undid the clasp and held the necklace and ring out to Misu.

"What are you doing Shingyouji?"

"I am sorry Arata-san. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't deserve this."

"Shingyouji what do you mean, hurt me? You haven't hurt me."

"But Hakura, I mean Kagu-kun."

"That's his name? No he's the one who should be offering apology."

"I am sure he would apologize to you Arata-san."

"Not to me." Shingyouji lifted his head and looked up at Misu. "To you Shingyouji."

"Arata-san?"

Misu stepped forward and took Shingyouji's hand, the necklace pressed between their palms. "He was hurting you, wasn't he?"

Misu gently massaged Shingyouji's fingers between his. Shingyouji couldn't stop the tears any longer. He didn't want to cry in front of Misu, but the last of his strength left him as Misu held him so carefully.

"Yes."

"This wasn't the first time, was it?"

"No."

The tears fell harder as Shingyouji was pulled towards Misu's gentless, but still afraid of Kago's manipulation. No matter how Misu spoke now, Kago still threatened to bring it all down. And Shingyouji knew this could still be the end. His last possible moments with Misu.

"Shingyouji why do you allow this?"

"I have too."

"Shingyouji, what is it that he has over you that allow him to treat you this way?"

Shingyouji closed his eyes. The words again all wanting to come spilling out, but the fear holding him back. He swallowed hard, and opened his eyes. Misu's concerned look and gentle hold on his hand finally pushed him over the edge.

"He...he is threatening to tell your parents about you, about us. So that we can never see each other again."

Misu's eyes opened wide for a moment, then he shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Is that all he has over you Shingyouji?"

"What more could there be? I need you Arata-san."

With his free hand Misu reached under Shingyouji's chin and lifted his face. "And I need you Shingyouji." Misu let go of Shingyouji's chin. "But if this is all he has on you, then you don't need to worry about him any more."

"I don't understand Arata-san."

"Why do you think you're here Shingyouji?"

"Because your mother invited me as your friend."

"No Shingyouji, because my mother already knows about us. She invited you because she approves of you."

Shingyouji lost all strength to stand. His knees buckled under him and he slid to the floor. As he was still holding on to Misu's hand Misu crouched down with him.

"She knows? How..When? Did you tell her?"

"No, I think she figured it out after our New Years trip. She takes care the family expenses, and when I added your name as a guest that day, she would have seen it then. I think she's always had suspensions, but that was enough."

"But then at the graduation?"

"I didn't realize it then, but she was using it a chance to meet you in person. Which is why she took you after tea. She wanted you to herself."

"And now…"

"And now she invited you here as she does want to introduce you to my father. He will take longer to win over."

"So he knows too?"

"Yes Shingyouji. Mother talked to him on her own right after graduation. He was angry at first. But mother has been working on him, and she usually gets her way. This trip is his chance to get to know you. And for you to get to know them."

"So they really both know? And they aren't going to stop us?" The words felt unreal to Shingyouji's ears. It wasn't a question he ever thought he would ask. His greatest fear had already come to pass and it had come to nothing.

"No, they aren't going to stop us." Misu wiped away the tears on Shingyouji's face. "In fact why do you think my mother left us alone so suddenly."

Shingyouji's head spun in circles. The fear, the joy, the pain, the excitement, all the emotions he'd been feeling in the last few minutes still running laps through his head. He needed to center himself, find a point to anchor himself to before he lost his mind.

"I don't…"

Misu leaned in and kissed Shingyouji. All thought stopped. The fear vanished, the pain disappeared. While the happy emotions remained they too were pushed to the back of his mind as he anchored himself to Misu's touch. Their hands still locked together around the necklace and ring. Shingyouji pressed into the kiss, holding onto the moment.

Misu wrapped his free hand into Shingyouji's hair. Shingyouji nearly cried out from the soft touch. He felt Misu's tongue lighting licking at his lips. Shingyouji opened his mouth. Misu's tongue slid slowly into his mouth, his kiss delicate. Shingyouji could feel Misu's need to press harder, faster, and yet Misu restrained himself.

Shingyouji let his tongue meet Misu's. A warm feeling radiated from the center of his body out through his limbs. The pain in his hand still slightly tender from Kago's rough touch faded away. The dull ache in his head evaporated. And in the first time in months everything felt as if was returning to normal.

The kiss felt as if it lasted forever, but only moments passed before Misu pulled away. Misu loosened his grip on Shingyouji's hand, the necklace suddenly falling free. Misu caught the chain before it hit the floor. He held the chain up, letting the ring dangle between the two of them.

"Shingyouji lean forward."

Shingyouji obeyed. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's neck and re-did the clasp in one try. Misu traced his hands along his neck and then off. Shingyouji reached up to hide the necklace back under his shirt.

"No Shingyouji, not here. Don't hide it here."

Shingyouji dropped his hands, leaving the necklace in place. He looked to Misu, who was holding out his hand. Shingyouji reached out and took Misu's hand. Misu pulled Shingyouji to his feet and lead him over to his bed. Misu sat down first then pulled his feet up, laying sideways along the bed. He pulled on Shingyouji's hand bringing him down into the bed next to him so they were laying face to face. Shingyouji's hair fell into his face and Misu pushed the strands away, before placing his arm over Shingyouji's body. Shingyouji stared directly into Misu's eyes, taking comfort from the warmth he found in them.

All the energy Shingyouji had been using for the past few months felt as if it had been drained out of him. His head felt overly heavy laying on the pillow. His eyes closed for a moment. He forced them back open. Misu was smiling at him. He smiled back. His eyes closed again. He struggled harder to open them again. He was surprised by how much darker the room suddenly was when he opened his eyes. In the dimmed light he could barely see Misu's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Misu had pulled him even closer, wrapped his arm tight around his body and fallen asleep.

Shingyouji started to inch back from Misu's embrace. He'd barely moved before Misu's arm tightened around him and pulled him back even closer. Shingyouji waited a moment but Misu didn't make any additional movement. Shingyouji tried backing away again. After a few inches Misu pulled him right back this time bringing Shingyouji right against his chest. With his breathing still slow and his eyes still closed Misu's hand ran lightly up along Shingyouji's back and into his hair.

"Are you trying to go somewhere?"

"Sorry Arata-san. I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long."

Misu leaned down and kissed Shingyouji on the forehead. Shingyouji relaxed into Misu's hold. Timing each breath with Misu's. Letting his head rest back into Misu's chest. It was the first time in months everything felt like normal. There was no school, no interrupting roommates, no Kago, no homework, no stress, only the welcoming arms of Misu.

"Today Shingyouji was for you. You needed the sleep. The rest of the week is for me."

Shingyouji pushed himself back to look into Misu's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen my pet in months, I go all the way to the train station to pick you up, find you holding hands with someone else, get you home and all you want to do is sleep." Misu's voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Arata-san, I am sorry." Shingyouji said, "I really am sorry for…"

Misu pressed his lips against Shingyouji's, cutting him off. Shingyouji felt Misu pushing against his shoulder, pushing him flat onto the bed. Misu rolled over on top of him, pinning him into place. Misu pressed his lips against him even harder. Shingyouji parted his lips slightly and Misu took the invitation. Misu's tongue reached to him through his lips. Warm electric currents radiated from the center of Shingyouji's body. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Misu. Misu grabbed his hands and pinned him back to the bed. He was trapped completely beneath Misu, and he never felt more safe. Misu released his mouth and began to kiss his way along his cheek, over to his ear.

"If you apologize one more time for what happened today." Misu licked along Shingyouji's ear.

"But."

Misu gently pressed his teeth around the side of his ear. The warm current spread further throughout Shingyouji's body. His fingers wrapped around Misu's hand. Misu's teeth pressed a little harder. Shingyouji couldn't suppress the small moan the escaped him.

"Arata." Shingyouji froze. Natsu spoke from outside the bedroom door.

Misu released his hold on Shingyouji's ear and lifted his head slightly. "Yes Mother?"

"I just wanted to let you and Shingyouji-kun know your father will be home in 30 minutes for dinner."

"Thank you Mother. We will be ready."

Shingyouji tried to lift his hands again, and Misu pushed him back down. "Don't move."

"But we have to get ready for dinner."

"We will, but don't move just yet."

Shingyouji lay perfectly still. He could feel every part of Misu's body that pressed against him as he was held down. His own body was reacting to Misu's touch, the comfortable weight of him, the feeling of being dominated and yet respected. Shingyouji wanted to move, wanted to feel, and yet he obeyed. He slowed his breathing until he brought his own body back under control.

Misu leaned closer to Shingyouji's ear and whispered very softly. "We will continue this later."

Misu let got of Shingyouji's hands and pushed himself off of Shingyouji and the bed. He put out his hand and offered it to Shingyouji, helping him up. Misu walked over to bedroom and lead Shingyouji back into the hallway. He pointed to a door across the hallway.

"The bathroom is right there, if you want to freshen up. I will meet your room before heading downstairs. Are you ready?" Misu squeezed Shingyouji's hand.

"Ready?" Shingyouji asked.

"In the 30 minutes you will be meeting my father."


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a short update to keep the story moving.

* * *

After leaving Misu's bedroom Shingyouji used the bathroom to wash his face and brush down his hair. Back in his guest room he realized once again he had not brought the appropriate clothing. This time for meeting Misu's father Misu Ryou for the first time. His head had been so filled with escaping that he had grabbed only the few things that he felt he would need and was out the door.

He might be able to borrow a shirt and tie from Misu. They would fit poorly, but they would be better than anything he had stuffed in his bag. He opened the wardrobe to toss his bag inside and stopped. Inside hung a full outfit. Slacks, shirt, tie, even a jacket. He pulled them out. All to his size. Whether Misu or Natsu were to thank he wasn't sure, he was just relieved to see the clothes there.

He quickly changed, leaving the jacket hanging in the closet. That felt too formal for dinner at home. He waited to see what Misu would be wearing. His last step of dressing was to pull the ring free of his collar and set it atop the tie. His hands shook as his did so. Misu had told him not to hide it, but to flaunt it so readily in front of his father, he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Completely dressed, and completely nervous Shingyouji moved to stand by the bedroom door and wait. His hands nervously reaching to straighten his tie for the fifth time.

The knock scared him backwards by a few feet, even though he had been waiting for it every second.

"Shingyouji?" Misu called to him through the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Shingyouji called back, or tried to. His voice barely a whisper.

Misu opened the door and entered the room, closing it behind him. He had also changed into slacks, a nice blue shirt and tie, no jacket.

"You found the clothes." Shingyouji nodded his head. "Are you nervous?" Shingyouji nodded his head again.

Misu approached Shingyouji and slowly lowered his head. His lips very softly pressed against Shingyouji's. Then harder, until Shingyouji felt himself being forced backwards. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's waist and held him in place. His kiss strong and deep. All feelings beyond those of Misu's touch vanished. Misu suddenly pulled away. Shingyouji staggered, grabbing the dresser for support.

"Don't worry, my mother will be there, and you know she already likes you. And don't forget you've already passed the hardest to please person's tests, so this should be simple."

Shingyouji looked at Misu. "Who?"

Misu smiled slightly. "Me." Misu reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Just be yourself. I know this will be difficult for you, but remember he is already on his way to accepting this. He will not be as open as my mother, but it does not mean he doesn't like you. Are you ready?"

Shingyouji felt his fear begin to build for a moment, and then it faded as he looked into Misu's eyes. All the emotional and physical pain he had endured by Kago's hands to bring him to this moment was not going to stop him now.

Shingyouji held his head up and said. "Ready."

Misu turned and stepped out of the bedroom. Shingyouji followed. Misu lead him back down the same staircase they had climbed earlier. At the bottom of the stairs Misu walked down the hallway and turned into a side room. Shingyouji briefly took in his surroundings as he stayed close behind. The room was an office, with only a simple desk and chair on one side of the room. The rest of the room was floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled to capacity with a variety of books.

"Father."

"Arata."

Misu stepped aside. "This is Shingyouji Kanemitsu."

Shingyouji bowed low. "It is an honor to meet you Misu-san."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well Shingyouji-kun."

Shingyouji raised his head and finally got his first good look at Misu Ryou. It was like looking at his beloved Arata-san, only a little shorter, older and stricter.

"Arata?"

"Yes Father?"

"Go tell your mother that we will be ready for dinner in a few minutes. I want to talk with Shingyouji alone."

Shingyouji looked sideways without moving his head. Misu was looking at him. Shingyouji very slightly nodded his head.

"Yes Father." Misu bowed and left the room. Shingyouji didn't move. Ryou made no motion for him to sit, so he stood, waiting.

"Shingyouji-kun, are you a good person?"

Shingyouji tilted his head slightly and looked at Ryou. "I try to be Misu-san."

Ryou turned and sat behind his desk, again giving no indication for Shingyouji to sit.

"And you love my son?" Shingyouji opened his mouth, but Ryou held up his hand. "Please don't answer that. I've heard enough from my wife." Ryou fell silent for a moment and Shingyouji waited patiently for him to speak. All his time in Misu's presence he had learned when to wait. "I am not comfortable with this, situation. But my wife has persuaded me to meet you. Why you? Why are you the one he should be with?"

Shingyouji hesitated for a moment. "Why me? I don't know why he is with me over anyone else. I know why I am with him."

"And?"

"He is the most important person in the world to me. For the first moment I met him I wanted to be near him, had to near him. I didn't know if he would ever accept me, but that didn't matter. It was enough to be allowed to be by his side."

"But can you be what he needs? Can you be a…"

"Wife?" Shingyouji laughed inwardly at the thought. "Honestly no, not in the traditional way you want. But you know your son, and he would never have that even without me. What I can offer is my support in everything he does, as I believe in him."

Ryou leaned back in his chair and stared at Shingyouji. "And what of your family? What do they think of all of this?"

"They don't. Not yet. There has not been a good time to tell them. I would like them to meet Arata-san when I do."

"And if they disapprove? And you have to choose?"

"Arata-san." Shingyouji said quickly, before Ryou even finished speaking. "My choice will always be Arata-san."

"You would choose him over your family? Interesting. And what about your friends? What do they think of this?"

Shingyouji's quickly thought of Saki-senpi and Hayama-san and nearly laughed out loud. He swallowed hard to suppress the laugh.

"My friends want me to be happy, and they know that Arata-san makes me happy. And I believe that I make him happy."

"When you leave Shidou, do you plan to follow Arata to his school?"

"I don't know. I want to be near him, but I need to get the best education for me, and I know Arata-san would want that for me too. He makes sure I study well and get good grades. It has been hard this year being apart, but if it makes me better I can do it."

"And after school?"

"Yes I will follow wherever he leads."

Ryou stood up from his chair and moved around from his desk. "Thank you for being candid with me Shingyouji-kun. It makes me feel a little better." Shingyouji smiled. "That doesn't mean I approve. Yet."

Shingyouji nodded his head and bowed. "Thank you for meeting with me."

Ryou opened his study door and indicated for Shingyouji to step out first. Once out Ryou closed and locked his study behind him. He lead the way down the hallway to a modern dining room where dinner was already laid out. Natsu and Misu were already seated, waiting for their arrival. Misu indicated the seat next to him. Shingyouji moved around the table and sat next to Misu, while overlooking the dishes laid out.

"Misu-san, did you make all this? It looks wonderful."

"Thank you Shingyouji." Natsu smiled. "I wanted to do something special for your first night here. I didn't know your favorite dish so I hope everything is to your liking."

"This is perfect, thank you for doing this for me."

"We should all go out at least one night. There is an Italian place I love."

"Natsu I don't think..."

"Ryou you can stay home if you want, but I am taking Shingyouji-kun out at least one night. I want to show him around while he's here."

Ryou smiled at his wife. The sternness of his face mellowed and his age suddenly appeared much younger. He patted her hand. "Alright, I understand. We'll go out to dinner at least one night this week."

Shingyouji looked down as he felt a slight movement on his leg. Misu's hand was resting against the side of his leg, slowly rubbing back and forth. Shingyouji lifted his head to look Misu in the eyes. Misu instead was looking ahead, watching his parents.

Shingyouji returned his attention to the table the best he could with Misu gently petting him. Looking over the plates of food they all bowed and said "Itadakimasu."

"Arata do you have any plans for tomorrow? Do you have any more classes while Shingyouji is here?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow, no. I have no plans." Misu hand slid up Shingyouji's leg before raising it back to the table. "I do have one class. It's in two days. It will only be for a few hours."

"I hope you don't mind then, I need the car tomorrow. I will be out all day while your dad is at work. If you need to go anywhere call a taxi."

"Natsu, that's expensive."

"Call a taxi, if you decide to go anywhere. I will call you when I on my way home. Arata for your class, if you will let me take you, then Shingyouji-kun and I can spend the time together until you get out of class."

Misu nodded his head. "That's fine with me mother. I would like the car at least one day."

"Of course, you can have it the any time after tomorrow."

"Thank you mother."

"Shingyouji-kun how has school been? Are you studying hard?"

"I've trying to study hard. Arata-san checks on me. But I know I can do better."

"Do you still have a lot of friends there?" Shingyouji lowered his head slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I ask a bad question?"

Shingyouji lifted his head and smiled. "No, I just miss Arata-san."

"I am sure. But knowing you Shingyouji I am sure you have lots of friends."

"I did...do." Shingyouji rubbed at his wrist which he could almost feel the fingers still tightly wrapped around.

Natsu looked at Shingyouji for a moment. "Well there is only the year left and then you're going to college?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good to hear."

Their conversation dwindled as they finished their dinner. In a short while they stared down at the emptied plates and dishes.

"That was a good meal Natsu, thank you."

Shingyouji and Misu offered their agreement. Natsu stood and started clearing the plates. Shingyouji stood as well and started to help.

"Shingyouji-kun you are our guest, you don't have to help."

"I know, but I always help at my grandma's and I want to pay you back for letting me come here."

"Shingyouji." Misu started.

"Arata-san, I need to."

"Shingyouji all I was going to say was when you are done come back to my room, I have old notes from classes that I want to give you. Even though it's summer break you can still be studying."

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji gathered as many dishes as he could and followed Natsu into the kitchen. He set the dishes by the sink and took up position at the end to dry. They worked mostly in silence as they made their way through all the dinner dishes. Shingyouji helped put everything away as directed. Once the kitchen was cleared and cleaned Shingyouji started to make his leave.

"Shingyouji-kun?"

"Yes Misu-san?"

"Is everything really okay?"

"Right now it is."

"Shingyouji-kun, I know I am not your mother, but please feel free to talk to me. I know Ryou has already met with you and I will keep working on him, but know that I already think of you as part of our family."

"Thank you Misu-san."

"I will finish cleaning the dining room. I am sure Arata is waiting for you." Shingyouji bowed quickly before escaping the kitchen and heading to Misu's room. First he stopped in his own room to change out of his nicer clothes and into something more comfortable. At Misu's door he paused for a moment then knocked.

"Come in Shingyouji."

Shingyouji opened the door and stepped into Misu's room. He was currently at his desk with a second empty chair next to him. Shingyouji crossed the room and sat in the chair. Along the desk lay a small stack of notebooks. Shingyouji felt a small amount of disappointment. His vacation with Misu was suddenly changed to a study session. Shingyouji picked up one of the notebooks and flipped through it.

"Thank you Arata-san. I am sure these will help me get better grades."

Misu pulled the notebook back out of Shingyouji's hands and set it back on the stack.

"They might. But what will help even more is staying away from him. He's the one that is getting in your way."

Shingyouji nodded his head. "I understand. I will try."

Misu brushed his fingers through Shingyouji's hair. "And I will try to find a way to help as well. But for tonight," Misu put the notebook back in Shingyouji's hands, "I do need to study, and you should as well."

"Arata-san."

Misu put his hand on Shingyouji's lap, petting his leg again. "Did you prefer we do other things, here alone in my room, while my parents are downstairs?"

Shingyouji shook his head and opened the notebook. Misu smiled and turned back to his own work. They worked in silence for the next few hours. Every once in awhile Misu would reach out and pet along his leg, or push some stray hair out of Shingyouji's eyes. Shingyouji welcomed every warm touch Misu placed on him. As it neared bedtime, Misu leaned back and yawned. Shingyouji pushed back in his chair and stood up.

"I should go to bed." Shingyouji said as he stretched.

"Good night Shingyouji." Misu stood and kissed Shingyouji lightly on the forehead. "I will see you in the morning."

Shingyouji wandered across the hallway to the bathroom first. He cleaned himself up before heading back to his room. Shingyouji changed into sleeping pants. He stared at the bed for a moment. It was larger than any bed he'd been on before. He crawled in laying first in the middle, then moving to one side. It didn't take long before he fell soundly asleep.

The next morning the room was filled with natural light. Shingyouji snuggled deeper under the covers. In his sleep confused mind for a moment he couldn't remember where he was, except that it was the most comfortable place he had slept in years. He was startled when an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him backwards.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" The soft voice whispered in his ear.

Shingyouji opened his eyes and started to pull away. "Arata-san, you can't." Misu tightened his hold and pulled him back against his body.

"Relax, they're already gone. We have the place to ourselves for the rest of the day."


End file.
